Liquid Fire
by MajorRockStar
Summary: A Zutara Oneshot series filled with romantic drabbles and such, read and review.
1. The Quiet Spark

Zuko was meditating or trying to at least, it was hard for him to focus when Katara was practicing her bending in front of him. Her gentle movements could calm the soul. She and Aang had just broken up, and her heart still needed mending. True she broke up with him, but he was cheating on her with Toph.  
Zuko wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms and keep her safe in this rough time, but he had a Nation to rule. How could he dare himself to get close to her just so he could leave her broken? Zuko himself was nineteen and Katara seventeen, they were pretty close when it came to age. But being such a young Fire Lord, a quick vacation was much needed for this young man. He could relax with the Gaang and imagine himself side by side with his Katara. He too though was suffering in silence, he and Mai had parted ways, leaving him broken. But now Zuko wanted nothing more then to pick up the pieces with his Katara.  
Unknown to everyone else, he and Katara once shared something special. A quiet spark, and even a sweet, although quick, intimate kiss. But when Zuko left to rule the Fire Nation, Katara and he parted ways as friends. How could he once again come to her as a lost love sick puppy?  
But as Zuko thought...'Splash'!  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Katara had lost concentration and dropped an orb of water all over Zuko!  
"No harm done," Zuko stood up with a smirk, "Not yet at least!" He lunged at her and they both landed in the water bed with a splash. They rolled around in the mud and water as if they were children, but they both enjoyed this good laugh. In the end Katara was lying on top of Zuko, "Okay, Okay, you win," Zuko chuckled.  
"I know," Katara giggled.  
Zuko brushed back her muddy hair and stared into her dazzling blue eyes. Both were momentarily hypnotized. Katara put her face right up against his and their lips were barely apart by an inch. The warmth of her breath, the closeness of her body, the way his arms were around her waist, Zuko couldn't help himself but kiss her, and unexpectedly she kissed him back!  
A sweet passionate kiss and a quiet spark relit in the both of them. There they lay in the river bank as the gentle waves slowly washed away the mud, cleaning them. And as they lay there, their quiet spark became a small flame and they let it grow!


	2. Steam

Katara got up that morning and went straight to practicing her bending alongside Aang, the Avatar and her boyfriend.  
"Good morning sweetie," Aang smiled.  
"Good morning," Katara nodded. Aang tried to be affectionate, but of late Katara wouldn't respond to his affections. "Back and forth, push and pull," Katara said to herself then her eyes landed on Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation. He himself was practicing his own bending, firebending! Katara didn't know why she felt an odd attraction to him. She felt as a moth drawn to the flickering light of the flame. Though the others warned her to not to check out this interesting light, she felt as if she had to. Zuko was so hypnotizing.  
"Katara?" Aang asked, snapping her out of her fictional world.  
"Sorry Aang, I, um, got side tracked," Katara apologized.  
"So you wanna go for a ride?" Aang shrugged as he pulled out his glider.  
"Sure it'll be fun," But the tone in Katara's voice said otherwise.  
Aang grabbed her by the waist with a smirk etched across his face, "Hang on!"  
"Ack!" Katara let out a short lived scream as Aang and her took off. "Wow I love the view!"  
"Yeah, it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Aang commented.  
"Thank you Aang," Katara blushed.  
"I pride myself on only speaking the truth," Aang snickered. "Hang on tight."  
"Yeah..." Katara nodded in a daze as her eyes landed contently on Zuko's charming face.  
Aang, whom was oblivious to her transactions, asked, "So you wanna fly into town and pick up some supplies?"  
"Sure," Katara nodded, "I'd love to go."  
"Awesome," Aang grinned and took them down for a smooth landing. When they landed Aang informed the rest the group where they were going. Katara and Aang then loaded up on Appa and flew off for the nearest village.

"You look for these items at a reasonable price, and I'll go look for blankets and sewing materials.," Katara told Aang as she passed him a grocery list and they parted ways. Katara let out a heavy sigh, something inside her told her that Aang wasn't the one. She knew if Aang broke up with her right now and randomly started dating Toph, she wouldn't care. As Katara rummaged around, buying the things she needed, she saw a girl in a back ally waterbending! Katara approached her and said, "Hi, nice bending."  
"What?" The girl whipped around dropping her water in panic.  
"I'm Katara," Katara bowed, "You are?"  
"I'm Yang," The girl bowed back, "Can you bend?"  
"Yes," Katara grinned as she gently picked up the water Yang had dropped and preformed the water whip.  
Yang smirked and shifted the water away from Katara and slid it back in her bending bottle. "You left yourself open."  
"Wow, you have to teach me that!" Katara was mesmerized by her slick move.  
Yang passed her a card, "Tomorrow you can join me as I practice at The Great Waterfalls. I can teach you then but remember bright and early."  
"Oh wow! Okay," Katara nodded as Aang walked up.  
"Hey Katara, who were you talking to?" Aang asked puzzled.  
"What? She was just here a minute ago," Katara looked around but Yang had disappeared, "She's gone!"

"I swear she was here a second ago," Katara gaped.  
"Who?" Aang asked.  
"No one," Katara sighed, "Someone invited me to practice my bending at The Great Waterfalls, I'm gonna go."  
"Good for you, did you get everything you needed?" Aang asked.  
"Yes," Katara smiled, "Did you?"  
"Yup, ready to go?" Aang asked her.  
"Sure," Katara nodded and took one last glance at the ally.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Katara arose before anyone else and got ready for bending class. Before she left she bent down to kiss Aang on the forehead, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She then glanced over and looked at sleeping Zuko and a smile slid across her face.  
It was time for her to go so she departed. She walked all the way and by time she got there it looked about noon. She was exhausted, but what happened next no one could have expected! Katara's ankles and wrist were tied up in vines! Katara struggled to free herself but it was useless, the vines began to encase around her body. Unable to move, bend or even call for help, Katara felt powerless. She could feel the water flowing through the vines and in a desperate escape attempt she took her own chains, the vines, and used them against her attacker! In a flash of water, ice, and plants, and blood, sweat, and tears the fight was over, Katara was beaten. She was on her knees in submission but to her surprise she heard someone...clapping?  
"Good job, you could've done better, but you did good none the less," Yang clapped. Wait...her attacker was Yang?  
"What was that?!" Katara gasped.  
"Training, that's what you asked me to do, right? Train you," Yang explained.  
"I'm exhausted from my hike and you try to kill me?!" Katara wheezed.  
"No, train you."  
"Okay then," Katara stood up and took an attack position.  
Yang shook her head, "Have some soup and tea."  
Katara hesitated but agreed and ate happily.  
"Now that were done, we practice push and pull," Yang told her.  
"Push and pull huh?" Katara nodded.  
"Yes, let you and your water become one. Flow sweet and smoothly and even calming the roughest of things," Yang said as she held up a smooth stone.  
"I know push and pull, but how will it help me?" Katara asked.  
"Relax your mind Katara. Let your chi flow through you like a gentle stream. Become the water you bend. Water heals, replenishes, and calms the wildest of things. Look at the tall strong trees. They would be no where without water," Yang taught.  
"Okay," Katara nodded.  
"Ice, plants, blood, sweat and tears are all apart of water and can be used by a waterbender. With even a swift act water can kill and destroy. As a bender it's our duty to cherish, respect, and care for our element. We must never use it for evil!" Yang kept going, "Water is the symbol of life, Air is the symbol of peace, Earth is the symbol of prosperity, and Fire is the symbol of rebirth. We must all honor the elements."  
"Wow..." Katara grinned as her and Yang began more difficult bending.  
"The other elements can be harmful to water. Air pushes water in the direction it wishes. It can be a very controlling element. Earth dirties water, clouding it's vision and making it difficult to bend. Fire, though it can be dangerous, wants to be wild and free, but the calm touch of water can sooth the the savage beast, creating a almost new element, steam," Yang explained.  
"Oh," Katara bit her lip, "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course," Yang bowed and sat down and Katara came and sat by her.  
"I'm dating the Avatar. I don't really have true feeling for him, and I think I like Zuko. He's the Prince of the Fire Nation, but I don't know what to do, got any knowledge for this?" Katara sighed.  
Yang smirked. "You already know the answer to your question."  
"I...I do?" Katar scrunched her eyebrows.  
"Yes."  
"I...I love Zuko," Katara smiled.  
"Well I have to go, you better run along too," Yang smiled as her and Katara nibbled on some bread.  
Katara ate then gave Yang a hug then left. After a long walk Katara made it back to camp but it appeared nothing had changed sense she had left. Then it clicked with Katara. Yang was the ocean spirit! She was visited by the ocean spirit! Then Katara 'woke up'. "Ahh!" Katara sprang out of bed.  
"Good morning sweetie," Aang smiled.  
"Aang, you're twelve years old, aren't you a little young to give out pet names?" Katara asked.  
"Well I guess..." Aang shrugged, "I'm technically a hundred and twelve."  
"Aang I can't do this anymore," Katara cried, "I love you, but not as you wish!"  
"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.  
"I love you as a brother Aang," Katara whispered.  
"No! Why?" Aang pleaded.  
"My heart belongs to another," Katara whispered as her eyes landed on Zuko.  
"No!" Aang yelled as he flew off on his glider.  
"I'm sorry Aang," Katara whispered and a tear drizzled down her cheek. It was not because of a broken heart but because she broke one.  
Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were utterly shocked.

Over time Aang's heart began to heal, and Katara's love for Zuko grew bigger.  
"Hey Zuko can we talk?" Katara asked.  
"Sure. Did I do something wrong?" Zuko questioned as he began to walk along the shoreline with Katara.  
"No, anything but," Katara smiled.  
"So what do you want?" questioned Zuko.  
"I don't know how to say this..." Katara knew what she wanted to say needed action and this she gave. Katara leaned up and kissed Zuko on the cheek!  
Zuko knew exactly how she felt and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and he kissed her straight on the lips, and she kissed him back. In this sweet embrace on fire and water, life and rebirth, a new element was born, steam.


	3. Fireflies

Katara sat on the lonely beach of ember island, how would she tell Aang she loved another man? And how would she tell this other man that she loved him? What if he didn't like her back? How would she tell Zuko she loved him? Then her thought process was interrupted.

"Hey," Zuko walked up to her.

"Oh hi," Katara blushed.

"Is this seat taken?" Zuko gestured to the sandy spot beside her.

"No," Katara shook her head.

Zuko plopped down beside her.

"So, what's up?" Katara asked.

"The sky, a few stars, maybe Aang," Zuko smirked, "Speaking of Aang how are you two?"

"We're not dating if your wondering, he doesn't own me! Just because I found him in the ice and the fact that he likes me doesn't mean we're a couple!" Katara growled.

"Sorry," Zuko cringed.

"No, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that," Katara apologized, "Speaking of couples, how are you and Mai?"

"Now it's my turn to yell at you," Zuko forced a laugh, "I broke it off with her."

"Oh, sorry," Katara sighed.

"No it's cool, I'm ready to move on," Zuko hinted.

"Really? I wish I was as brave as you," Katara pushed back her hair, "I don't want to hurt Aang's feelings."

"Well what's more important to you? You being miserable in a relationship you don't want to be in or Aang's fragile emotions?" Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know," Katara sighed.

"Okay," Zuko nodded, "I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have nothing planned," Katara nodded.

"Good, I wanna show you something," Zuko stood up and extended his hand.

"Okay," Katara blushed again and took his hand.

After walking for a while Zuko covered Katara's eyes, "No peeking."

"Yes sir," Katara giggled.

They walked up a grassy hill then he revealed his secret.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful! What are they?" Katara was mesmerized.

"They're fireflies, you like them?" Zuko smiled at Katara's amazement.

"Yes! They're like little stars dancing around," Katara began to spin.

It was now Zuko's turn to be mesmerized as he watched Katara dance around with the little lightning bugs.

"How did you find them?" Katara sat down and let out a sigh of disbelief, as if she was dreaming.

"My mom would take me here," Zuko nodded.

"Wow, she has amazing choice in beauty," Katara smiled shyly.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Zuko smiled as he was flooded with perfect memories of him and his mother.

"I love this place!" Katara laid down in the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"I thought you might," Zuko sat down beside her, "I have so many fond memories here."

"Zuko, I..." How does a girl tell a guy she likes him? "Zuko, this is..."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Zuko held his head low, how does a guy tell a girl how he feels about her?

"No, this is perfect," Katara then leaned up and kissed him gently.

Zuko who was shocked at first but then fell into a beautiful moment with a beautiful girl.

Katara smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more," Zuko smirked.

"I love you the most," Katara beamed.

"I love you the infinity!" Zuko called.

"Plus one," Katara then kissed him again.

"Okay you win," Zuko grinned.

"I always do," Katara giggled.

"It's getting late, we better get back," Zuko sighed.

"Why do we have to go?" Katara pouted.

"Because the others will worry," Zuko exhaled.

"Yeah the others," Katara nodded.

"Remember they don't own us, we do what we want," Zuko stood up and took Katara by the hand.

They walked back to Zuko's old home hand in hand. They silently walked inside but they were greeted by Aang, of course.

"Katara! I was so worried! Where were you?!" Aang hugged Katara but then realized she was holding hands with Zuko, "What's this?"

Katara gently slid her hand away from Zuko, "Aang I'm sorry," Katara sighed as she saw the hurt in the young aribender's eyes, "I love Zuko."

"Don't you love me?" Aang sniffled.

"Yes! With no doubt I love you, but I love you as a brother," Katara explained.

"You love me like you love Sokka?" Aang gulped.

"No, Sokka deserves a different kind of love," Katara tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh," Aang closed his eyes as if trying to escape the moment. Katara kissed him on the cheek and then Aang smiled, "Katara, I love you and I always will, but I'll let you make your own choices, if your happy then I'm happy," Aang said as he took Zuko and Katara's hands and put them together.

Years Later

A much older Katara went to the same spot her and Zuko had first confessed their love to one another.

"I thought I'd find you here," An older Zuko approached her.

"Hello honey. I was just thinking," Katara smiled and kissed her husband.

"About what?" Zuko smiled and took her by the hand.

"About the first night you and I kissed," Katara grinned.

"Oh really?" Zuko smirked.

"Yes Fire Lord," Katara giggled.

"Okay Fire Lady," Zuko chuckled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl ran up to the couple.

"Hey Zara," Katara picked up the little girl.

"Where were you guys?" The little girl pouted.

"We were out for a walk," Zuko ruffled up his little girls hair.

"Where are your sisters?" Katara began to look around.

"Ursa! Kya! Come on, I founded them!" Zara shouted.

Two other little girls, twins, came running down the hill, they soon tripped and came to a stumbling stop.

"Mama," Ursa reached up to her mother.

"Dada!" Kya giggled as he father scooped her up.

Katara and Zuko smiled at there happy family. Their three little girls began to spin and dance around as the fireflies began to descend, and as for Zuko and Katara they just sat and watched their family glow.

The End...


End file.
